


Wallace's Christmas Dance

by Blairdiggory



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, and dancing, and hot cocoa, monsterkind secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: My Monsterkind Secret Santa gift for wowcoolit on tumblr!Wallace goes to the apartment building's Christmas party, and he asks Ben to dance. Who is Ben to say no?





	Wallace's Christmas Dance

“Hey, Ben, do you want to dance?”

The question is simple, Ben realizes, but it holds so much weight. He and Wallace are at the apartment building’s winter holiday party. The monster tenants are filled with Christmas, Chanukah, and Kwanza cheer, sipping hot cocoa and wearing ugly sweaters. Electric candles flicker on menorahs and evergreen trees, but they are far from the only source of light in the room, and everyone has been watching Wallace all evening. Wallace must be aware of the attention he’s attracting, so it surprises Ben that he asks at all. 

But Ben understands. Even with Kip, Roy, and Molly here, Wallace feels alone. A human swimming in a sea of monsters. Even in this season of kinship and good will, he feels alienated. He just wants to feel like he’s not drowning, like he’s home. 

So even though Ben has never danced in his life, he smiles at Wallace.

“Yeah, sure,” Ben says, and Wallace’s face lights up like the star at the top of a Christmas tree. 

Wallace pulls Ben up from the couch where he’s been planted all night. The small band in the corner of the room strikes up this song: 

https://www.noteflight.com/scores/view/7bebbc319c54e200c6a264070d5a423e6a3d5f2e

Wallace places his hands in Ben’s big paws and faces him. As a clarinet plays, the two begin to move around the room. Wallace leads the two of them adroitly.

“You’ve danced before, haven’t you?” Ben chuckles softly. 

“Yeah, we had a unit on dance in our P.E. class in high school,” Wallace says, grinning. “I guess I never forgot the steps.” 

Monsters staring, Ben sees. Wallace doesn’t see, though. He’s just enjoying the moment. 

When the monsters see Ben relax, they relax, too. Some join them on the dance floor, Roy and Molly included. None of them are nearly as smooth and graceful as him and Wallace. None of them are as in love with their partner as Ben is in that moment. 

Ben rests his head against Wallace’s to test the waters. Wallace blushes, but his smile deepens, and he doesn’t pull away. His skin is warm, as if there’s candles glowing within him. The dancing slows, and now the pair is dancing less theatrically and more intimately. They don’t speak. They just sway. 

Finally, Wallace looks up. His eyes meet Ben’s, and they hold another simple question in them. 

Do you feel the same way I do?

Ben does, and he lowers his head just enough to place a light kiss on Wallace’s mouth. It’s nothing big. It’s nothing crazy. But it’s an answer. Wallace makes to duck his head, wanting to hide the blush spreading even further up his face, and Ben brushes his lips over Wallace’s forehead. 

When the music changes to something faster, the two pull apart. They don’t know what to say, if anything, because breaking the silence between them somehow seems wrong. 

“Do you want some hot cocoa?” Wallace finally chokes out. 

“Yeah, sure,” says Ben. 

They break formation, but leave two of their hands clasped as they walk over to the dessert table. They’re both a little too warm to really want the drink, but that’s ok. They walk through the sea of monsters, not caring who sees them because for once, neither of them is drowning.


End file.
